


The sheets

by Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak



Series: Destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak/pseuds/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak
Summary: Cas has a problem. Maybe Dean can help





	

Cas hates this bed. He is positive the things mocking him in every sense. From the way the mattress isn't as comfortable as Deans, he's tested, to the stupid sheet that was refusing to go on. Sam had done the laundry in the morning, decided all the beds should be refreshed. His bed had been made within a few seconds, so had Deans but Cas'? Cas had been at it for an hour and still hadn't put on the bottom sheet.   
He's currently spread starfish across the mattress, sheet bundled beneath him. He has his hands buried in the top, trying to slide it over the edge of the mattress. There's grunts flying from his mouth as he stretches further. Surprisingly the beds longer than Cas is, the men were happy to discover they wouldn't be scrunched on the beds like they had in motels.  
He's shucked off his jacket, now trying to fix it in one of Deans tshirt. He's sweating with exertion, a loud shout of joy leaving his mouth when finally, finally, he manages to slide the sheet over the mattress. Sitting back he smiles at the achievement before turning to tackle the rest of the bed. 

Dean mumbles something to Sam about grabbing Cas for dinner as he disappears out the kitchen. It only takes a few seconds to reach Cas' room, considering it's directly next to Deans. He pauses a few steps away, cocking his head when he hears a noise coming from the room. "Fuck! Uh, ah! Cmon!" Dean frowns, listening as Cas grunts and curses, his voice deep through the door. He takes a cautious step towards the door.   
"FUCK!" He jerks back quickly, face flushing as Cas shouts out. "Oh fuck no." He shakes his head and back tracks, thoughts filling his head about what's making him shout. Cas let's out another series of grunts and Deans back in the kitchen before he knows it, his face redder than it's ever been and he purposely avoids Sam's questioning gaze and offers a simple, if somewhat high pitched, "he's just coming." He instantly regrets the words. 

Halfway through dinner the boys look up, forks hanging mid air as they look at the door. Cas stands in the doorway, sweat dripping off him and his hair sticking all ways but the right way. Dean swallows his mouthful and drops his fork. Sam raises an eyebrow and continues eating, entirely unfazed by the angels appearance.   
Dean however has flushed bright red again, matching the colour of the sauce in his pasta as he stares at him. Cas chest rises and falls quickly as his eyes land on Dean. "Dean. I think this would work better with you." Dean splutters on his pasta and thinks back to the noises he heard earlier. Chewing on his lip he looks at Cas and frowns. With a sigh he shoves himself off his chair and nods. "Sure." What the hell, might as well. The angels never done it before, who was Dean to stop him from experiencing the pleasure.   
Following him down the corridor Dean walks into Cas' room, noting how the sheets are already rumpled. "Okay, you grab that side and I'll do this side." "What?" "Dean, I am positive this bed sheet is mocking me and I wish to prove it wrong." Dean stares at the angel for a long second before laughing, throwing his head back. Cas starts protesting, trying to explain that "it isn't funny Dean! I am an angel of the lord being bested by a bed sheet!"   
"Oh god Cas," Dean manages after he's stopped laughing. "Leave the sheet, you're sleeping in my bed tonight."


End file.
